Melanie's Secret
by angelsinstead
Summary: Melanie has a secret she hadn't told anyone.   On a recent walk back from the Old House, something attacked her in the darkness.   It forced her to the ground and sunk it's fangs into her neck...   Warning:  Explicit sex and language


Introduction:

Melanie Collins is the beautiful daughter of Josette and Barnabas Collins who was given up for adoption at birth. Melanie is troubled by her past. She doesn't realize that her father is a vampire and longs to know why her mother chose to give her up.

Melanie has a secret she hadn't told anyone. On a recent walk back from the Old House, something attacked her in the darkness. It forced her to the ground and sunk it's fangs into her neck. When Melanie regained consciousness, she was weak and confused. She never saw the face of the one who attacked her. She made her way back to Collinwood, but collapsed as soon as she got to the door. Her adopted brother Morgan rushed to her side. He wanted to send for a doctor, but Melanie refused to let anyone look at the tiny bite marks upon her neck. Now not even three nights later, Melanie is experiencing strange symptoms. She has no clue that she has been attacked by a vampire and has been recently turned.

~V~V~

Dr. Cyrus Longworth had been practicing medicine since his youth. His father was medical doctor before him, and his grandfather before his father. It was in his blood. Also in Cyrus's blood was an interest or perhaps maybe an addiction for the occult. Cyrus had been studying about vampires, ghosts, witches, werewolves, and anything remotely of the supernatural. He was a good doctor, and he hoped to help unfortunate souls who were hounded by poltergeists or cursed with vampirism or what was known as The Curse of the Werewolf.

He owned his own medical practice in the sleepy little town of Collinsport, close to the cliffs of Widow's Hill. No one came to his practice much as it looked much like a dark and gloomy castle. He had helped a young woman a few months prior whom had been possessed by an evil spirit, but that had been about the extent of Cyrus's medical dealings with the supernatural. Still, he had countless books on the occult... and someday he hoped to care for and treat either a werewolf or a vampire.

Mrs. Jefferson, the elderly woman who served as both his secretary and his nurse stayed at his practice with him at all times, helping him whenever necessary. As Cyrus sat in his study, looking over a book of vampire curses, Mrs. Jefferson entered. "Sorry to disturb you, Doctor Sir, but there is a young woman here to see you..." said the elderly lady who was like a mother to Cyrus.

"A young lady?" Cyrus repeated, as it wasn't often anyone came to his medical practice and he was eager to help someone who needed his services as a doctor.

"Yes, a very pretty young thing and a bit scared she is," replied Mrs. Jefferson. "She has some peculiar bite marks upon her neck. She says something bit her. Drank some of her blood..."

"You don't say?" Cyrus gasped, dropping his book upon his desk and setting his specticles aside. "Bring her in at once... I must speak to her."

"Very well," said Mrs. Jefferson, walking from the study to retrieve the young lady, hoping the good doctor could help the beautiful little mite.

Cyrus stood as the young woman entered the room. She had hair of the softest cornsilk and eyes of a shimmering blue. She was such a vision of loveliness, she took Cyrus's breath away. He had spent all of his years with his nose in a book learning about medicine, there had been little time for women and romance. If there was ever a woman he wanted to romance, Cyrus was sure it would be this one.

"Hello, my dear," he said to her softly as he approached her. She stood there near the fireplace, looking slightly afraid. "My name is Dr. Cyrus Longworth... and I promise to be of help to you. I am glad you have come to seek my medical assistance."

"What seems to be the problem, my dear? Mrs. Jefferson tells me you were bitten by... something... " said Cyrus, walking slowly closer and gently moving the young woman's long blond hair aside, clearly viewing the twin bite marks upon her lovely neck. "Tell me, what was it that bit you? And what is your name?" As he spoke, Cyrus traced the bite marks with a soft fingertip, caressing the silken skin.

"H- hello, Dr. Longworth," Melanie responded softly. She was a bit confused about what had happened to her. She remembered clearly being attacked and bitten, and ever since then, she had been feeling quite peculiar. "Yes, I-I was attacked and this man or creature or whatever it may have been, bit my neck." She shivered when he rubbed a fingertip over the bite marks.

"I have no idea who or what it was, but I feel incredibly odd right now... like I am hungry but not sure for what it is I crave, and I can hear and see so much better. Please... can you help me? Can you help me find out what is going on with me?"

Cyrus raised one eyebrow when the young woman announced she felt "odd" right now, and then she said a man or creature had bitten her upon the neck. The small holes upon her neck definitely looked like vampire bites, but Cyrus did not want to alarm the woman. "Of course I will help you, my dear. You mustn't be afraid. I shall take you into my examination room, where I can give you a complete physical. Whatever the situation is... I promise to help you all I can, Miss... uhhhh... I am very sorry, I did not catch your name," said Cyrus, as he lead the young woman into his exam room down the hall.

"My name is Melanie, Doctor," she said as the handsome young doctor led her into the exam room. She was a bit nervous about the exam as she had always been rather shy around men.

After they had entered the examination room, Cyrus gently closed the door behind him, shining a bright light on the marks upon Melanie's neck as she sat upon the exam table. "Just what do you think you are feeling hungry for?" he asked as he then gently opened her mouth by pressing a fingertip to her upper lip. His eyes widened seeing she was gradually growing fangs. As he examined them, he accidentally cut his finger on one. A drop of his blood landed on Melanie's tongue. He was pretty sure then- he was about to find out if she was a vampire- and fast.

Something happened when she felt the drop of blood on her tongue. "Hhhmm... that tasted so good. May I have some more?" she asked innocently. "That is what I have been hungry for, but why would I be hungry for blood?"

Suddenly it hit her and she went paler than she already was. "Am I... becoming a vampire?"

Cyrus watched as Melanie's fangs lengthened when the drop of his blood had landed upon her tongue. She then informed him that his blood was very tasty and asked if she could have more. She realized she was hungry for blood and asked if she was a vampire. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "Don't be alarmed, Melanie," he said to her. "I am here to help you. I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

"Just lie back on the table and let me have a look at you. I will withdraw some blood and test it," he said, as he helped her lie back on the exam table and began to unbotton her dress very slowly. "If a vampire bit you, I will be able to tell from your blood samples..." After he had her dress unbuttoned, he slowly slipped it off of her. Her delicate silken skin was so very pale. Her flawless beauty left Cyrus breathless. She definitely had the look of a vampire. He reached for a syringe, gently inserting the needle into her arm. "Relax, my dear. I am only taking a blood sample," he said as he looked deeply into her bright blue eyes.

"Strangely the pain feels so good," Melanie said. "Is it normal to enjoy pain as a vampire?"

She was enjoying his gaze upon her body. "Do you like what you see, Dr. Longworth?" she asked him in a seductive voice. She would have never behaved like this as a human, but at that moment, she had the desire to seduce him and drink some of his blood.

"If you want, you can touch me or lick me," she spoke to him in a purr.

Cyrus listened to Melanie's words as he slowly withdrew the needle, placing the syringe containing the blood sample aside. She had just told him that the feeling of pain was in fact pleasurable to her. "Yes, Melanie... I think vampires do oftentimes enjoy pain," he said huskily, seeing the way she was looking at him as though he were a juicy steak she longed to devour. And probably that was right as a taste of his blood had brought her to this state.

"Touch you... or lick you?" he repeated, becoming instantly aroused. He hadn't been with a woman for far too long... and this one was incredibly beautiful and desirable.

"Why don't I let you drink from me, Melanie?" he suggested, looking at her ivory fangs which glowed as her hunger increased. "It would make you feel so much better... and I'd like to see how you feed." With those words, he went into her arms, presenting his neck to her so she might take a taste.  
>Melanie didn't even think to say 'no', since it had been his suggestion. She opened her mouth wider and slowly sank her fangs deep into his skin. She started to slowly drink, enjoying the taste of him. She wouldn't take enough to kill him, just to satisfy her hunger. After a moment, she pulled back and licked her lips. "Hhmm...you taste soooo good," she murmured. "But feeding from you has made me get all hot and wet."<p>

Cyrus had groaned as Melanie sat upon the exam table and he was in her arms, her sharp fangs piercing his skin. The feeling had been intense pain coupled with great pleasure all at once. It made his cock hard and throb almost painfully. He pressed his erection against the juncture of Melanie's thighs as she fed from him like a starved baby at it's mother's breast. She then pulled back and looked at him, some of his crimson blood yet clinging to her beautiful pink lips. She licked the blood away and told him that taking his blood had made her wet and extremely aroused. "I think that's common for vampires too, Melanie... that the taking of blood awakens intense sexual desires," Cyrus said in a thick voice. "When your fangs pierced my skin, it made me hard."  
>He then took her small hand, pressing it to the immense, throbbing bulge in his pants. His cock was throbbing wildly, and he wanted her ever so bad. He wanted to lift her into his arms and carry her up to his bedroom. But she was his patient and she needed his help, and he didn't want to take advantage of her. "I want you, Melanie... very much..." he informed her, as his eyes swept down to her full breasts which were exposed so lusciously by her lowcut gown. "But you are my patient... and I am your physician. I want to be absolutely certain you would be okay with me making passionate love to you... I don't want you to regret it later..."<br>"If you don't take me now I will go mad," Melanie said as she rubbed him through his pants. "I want and need you so much."

A smile settled on Cyrus's handsome face when Melanie declared that if he did not take her now, she was going to go positively mad. "That's just what I wanted to hear, my dear," he said with a chuckle, lifting her slight weight up into his muscular arms. "Now we aren't going to make love here in my medical practice. You are a beautiful young lady... and I will take you to my bedchamber. I will make love to you properly... all night long."  
>He then carried her up the elegant staircase leading to the upper floors of his home. All the while, Melanie was seductively rubbing him through his pants. He was a bit shocked his throbbing cock did not burst through the confines of the fabric. When he reached his bedchamber he carried Melanie over to the bed, gently placing her upon it's center. "You look so lovely lying there," he said to his beautiful vampiress. "You belong with me... and in my bed."<br>He then began taking off every stitch of his clothes, letting her get her first glimpse of his throbbing masculinity. "Melanie, I have never made love to a woman who is a vampire before," he said, as he joined her in the bed and slowly began undoing the silken ribbons in her ivory slip. He sucked in his breath, seeing the creamy pale skin of her breasts. "You are so beautiful," he said, gliding his lips across her delicate flesh.

Melanie cried out as she felt his lips on her. She reached down and took his erection in her hands as she stroked up and down. "Please... I want it hard and fast the first time," she begged of him. "And I want it NOW." Her breasts heaved with her desire as she squeezed cock and kept stroking him.

Cyrus had never had a woman begging for him to make love to her like Melanie was. He could barely contain his lust when Melanie was skillfully stroking his rock-hard throbbing cock. As she was begging for him to take her hard and fast, he was ripping away her delicate silk bloomers. He exposed her womanly flesh which was pink, wet and eager to be taken. He couldn't wait to push his stiff cock deep inside her. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked Melanie in a sexy groan, taking his swollen tip and pressing it hard against her clit. Before she even had a chance to answer, he stabbed himself deep and hard into her center, watching her face as ecstasy washed over her beautiful features.

Melanie screamed out in pleasure. She automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist. The action forced him even deeper into her. She arched her back as she started moving with his every thrust. Hard and fast he thrust so deep inside of her. She never knew sex could feel this good. When he slammed into her, it hurt a bit... yet it made her feel utterly fantastic.

Cyrus made love to Melanie almost like an animal. Never before had he been so almost-savage in his lust. "Mmmm ... you're so tight and hot," he groaned, thrusting into her as deeply as he possibly could. He knew he would never get enough of this woman. He wanted her to take blood from him as they made love. He found the thought of her taking his blood ever so erotic. "Drink from me," he groaned, arching his neck so she could sink her fangs into his skin.  
>Melanie stared at his neck as she moaned in ectasy. She let her fangs slowly peirce through his skin. She started to drink of his delicious blood, savoring it's fantastic flavor. It took all of her willpower not to take too much. She did not want to kill this man as she wanted to enjoy him many times over.<p>

Cyrus felt the agony and the ecstasy of Melanie's fangs piercing his flesh and then the sweet tug of her lips as she was drinking his blood. The erotic sensation of her feeding made his cock harder as he was pounding away at her tight, silken depths. She then withdrew her fangs, whispering, "Fuck me. Show me what it means to be taken fully."

With a sexy growl, Cyrus pulled Melanie's legs up, so her ankles rested on his shoulders. He began pounding into her swift and hard, making growling sounds as he pushed into her as deep as he possibly could. His thrusting became more intense as the bedsprings started to protest and the whole room seemed to shake with the wild way he took her.

Melanie cried out louder as he thrust harder and faster. She had never felt so much pleasure in all her life. She lifted her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. "Fuck me HARDER," she begged him. "Hurt me!" She wanted to feel pain because she knew that it would make her pleasure that more intense.

Cyrus couldn't believe his ears when Melanie voiced she wanted him to take her harder and faster. She then whimpered "hurt me" in the sweetest, sexiest voice he had ever heard. His cock was so large, but the desire she caused him made him grow even more immense within her. "Like this?" he hissed, thrusting into her painfully hard, feeling her delicate skin stretching to accommodate him again and again. He had never taken a woman so roughly before, but here Melanie was begging for it... and she seemed to be enjoying it ever so much. Cyrus was lost in the pleasure as well. This was definitely the most erotic and wildest sexual experience of his life. Holding his body up with one arm as he was pounding into Melanie, he reached out with the other, grasping one of her breasts. He squeezed it, then pinched the hard little nipple. He watched as the ecstasy overtook Melanie's beautiful face.

"Ohhh YES!" Melaine cried out loudly. She was loving his rough thrusts and the kinky sensations of him pinching her nipple. She wanted him to hurt her and make her feel both pleasure and pain.

"You hurt me soooo good," she whimpered. She knew that her body was responding as it never had before. She never wanted the sexy doctor to stop.

"That's it! I'm so close!" Melanie cried out.

Cyrus feared the bed would collapse as his vampire lover was whimpering for more of his forceful lovemaking. As every inch of his thick cock disappeared into her tight depths, he could only groan as perspiration poured from his muscular body. Melanie then said she was so close. He pinched her nipple harder, watching her face as ecstasy overcame her. "Cum for me!" he commanded, slamming into her as hard and fast as he possibly could.

Melaine screamed in pleasure as she came for him. She panted and clung to him as her orgasm subsided. "Don't stop," she begged him. "Please never stop!"

Cyrus felt Melanie's orgasm overcoming him. Her inner muscles squeezed him so tightly as she cried out in ecstasy. She then moved against him, bringing him to his own climax almost instantly. He exploded inside her, hard and fast, moaning with passion. He then collapsed atop her, feeling his perspiration coat her beautiful breasts. He couldn't even move as she whimpered for more. "Sorry, baby... you've totally drained me," he said, raising his head to look into her eyes. "I need a little time to recover..."  
>"It must be a trait of being a vampire, never tiring and being able to make love a very long time." she said with a sexy pout. "But I can wait as I know you will be well worth it. You were bloody amazing. I have never felt so sastisfied before. And that includes sexual and non-sexual." She placed her head on his chest while licking her lips.<p>

"Yes, vampire lovers are insatable," said Cyrus, as he tenderly caressed her long blond hair.

"I fear I will not be able to please you, Melanie," he said with a sad little smile, then his face brightened when he heard her say he had been amazing. "You are amazing, too, my sweet."

He then cradled her head against his chest, thinking he could really get used to this. He was falling for Melanie... HARD.

"I am sure that I can wait," Melanie said to him. She was feeling more than attraction for the good doctor.

"So, what will my life be like as a vampire, do you know?" she asked him. "You seem to know a lot about vampirism so maybe you can tell me."

Cyrus listened to Melanie's questions about what to expect now that she was a vampire. He held her against his chest as he spoke, gazing down into her bright blue eyes as he tenderly caressed her cornsilk hair. "Well, at night you will need to go out and feed. And during the day, you will need to rest. You need a place that is completely dark and free of sunlight. Sunlight can burn your flesh, and it can also destroy you. It's something you want to avoid at all costs. You will soon be able to control your powers. You will gain extrasensory perception, where you can smell, hear, see, and taste things with more clarity than any mortal. You will be able to shapeshift... perhaps into a wolf, a bat, or a mist... and you will be able to move objects with just a thought. But there are other things you can do... you will have certain powers over the ones you feed upon... you can make them do almost anything you wish for them to do... and you should be able to read some of their thoughts and talk to them telepathically. Why don't you give it a try and see if you can control any of your new powers?" suggested Cyrus. "Maybe you could even try to use your powers upon me... just to see if they are working?"

"I can try," Melanie responded hesitantly. "I will try and control you." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. She tried sending him a thought, telling him to reach over and caress her.

Cyrus gave Melanie an encouraging smile as she attempted to exercise her powers. Their gazes were locked together as suddenly he felt a strong urge to reach out across the short distance between them and touch Melanie's soft flesh. His fingertips glided softly over her tummy, reveling in the feel of her silky skin as it seemed to tremble under his touch. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips and chuckled as he drew back. "You have me wrapped right around your little finger, Miss Collins," he said, but he didn't seem reluctant in the slightest.

"I have never told a man what to do," Melaine said as she blushed. She noticed that he didn't mind being controled and didn't mind touching her, even though she was a vampire. "How can you still be attracted to me even though you know what I am? Most people would be scared and run. Why not you?"

"Well, Miss Collins, I have been in this practice a very long time, and my main field of study is the paranormal. Although I have never met a vampire before tonight, I have been looking for one for years, and I have done tons of research on their habits and everything there is to know about them. I know there is nothing to fear from you as long as I am not a threat to you. In fact, I want to help you. I hope you will trust me... as I trust you," said Cyrus as he tenderly caressed Melanie's creamy cheek.

"The only thing which scares me is not having the capacity to please you in bed..." he admitted as he played with one of her dark-pink nipples. "I know that vampires have insatiable sexual appetites. While I am not a vampire myself and my male appendage doesn't have the stamina to make love to you all night long as I long for, I know there are other ways to pleasure you..."

His voice got husky as he gazed at the vampiress's sexy body, knowing her passions were not nearly satisfied from their earlier lovemaking session. "Would you like me to show you them?" he asked, giving her a sexy wink.

"I believe you don't have to call me Miss Collins after what we just did. You may call me Melanie considering you are now my lover. And I shall call you Cyrus." Melanie gave him a sexy grin as she licked her lips. "And please, Cyrus... show me what else you can do to please me because you are correct. I am no where near satisfied. I am still hungry for you and what you have to offer me in pleasure."

Cyrus smiled and chuckled lightly when Melanie insisted he must not call her Miss Collins again after that hot lovemaking session they had just had. "Yes, Melanie... it will be as you wish... and you may call me Cyrus..." he told her as he was grinning. "No one ever calls me Cyrus anymore. I am called either Doctor or Dr. Longworth. I had forgotten the sound of my own name."  
>He then watched as she was giving him sexy grins and licking her lips seductively. She was intrigued by his offer of pleasuring her further. "Lie back, beautiful," said Cyrus. "I shall take care of everything." He tenderly eased Melanie back against the pillows and began nibbling on her neck. "Mmmmm ... you taste so good," he said as he started fondling one of her full breasts.<p>

Melanie moaned loudly at what Cyrus's pleasing touch. "Oooohhh Cyrus," she whimpered. She arched toward him, letting him know how much she desired his touch.

"You know how to touch a woman, but I must admit I am jealous of those women in the past you have touched like this. Promise me you won't ever touch another woman now that you've touched me," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

Cyrus pulled back when he heard Melanie words. He was surprised when she told him that she was jealous of his other women and asked him to promise to never touch another woman, only her. Cyrus slowly smiled. "I don't think I will have any trouble with that, Melanie. You're the only woman I want... and I doubt I can hardly keep up with your sexual needs, you being a vampire and myself being human. I have only loved one other woman ... EVER, and she left me a long time ago. She decided to pursue other interests, and I guess I only held her down," said Cyrus, looking a bit sad as he spoke of his past love that had ended in immeasurable heartache. "But enough about her... you're honestly all of the woman I could ever need. I don't want any other..."  
>With those words, his lips continued trailing down her neck. His mouth settled over a breast, kissing the nipple, then tugging on it with his lips. He allowed his smooth teeth to scrape the peak as he fondled the other breast in his big hand.<p>

"I'm glad you're mine now," Melanie told him. "I never intend to give you up." Her breath came out in pants as he brought her pleasure with his mouth. His teeth on her breast were driving her crazy. She whimpered and and arched her chest as she could not get enough.

"Don't stop," she begged him in a whisper. She really didn't want him to stop touching her now or ever. She wanted to be with him forever. Only he could control the fire in her blood; only he had the power.

Cyrus looked into Melanie's blue eyes with a grin on his face when she said that he was hers now and she would never give him up. "Is that a promise, darling?" he asked, licking around her nipple once again. He gently nipped it when he heard Melanie begging him not to stop. He then kissed his way over to the other breast, licking and suckling on it as though starved. His kisses moved down her lovely body, over her flat stomach as he brushed his tongue over her sensitive skin. He pushed his tongue into her navel, mocking how he longed to spear her hot, slick center with it very soon. He breathed in her arousal as he parted her legs wide, kissing over the fleshy mound of her pussy toward the parting petals of her entrance. He licked her moist pussylips, inserting a finger into her tight channel.

Melaine cried out, parting her legs wider. "You are mine and I am yours," she whispered to Cyrus. She knew that no one else could ever make her feel as he did. He was making her head spin and making her legs shake in need and pleasure.

"More!" she begged loudly as she arched toward his thrusting finger. "Yes! Please give me MORE!"

Hearing Melanie beg was turning Cyrus on more and more. She wanted "more," so he was going to "Give it to her." Her pussy was so wet, coating his big finger as he slid it in and out. He began sucking on her throbbing clit while inserting two more fingers into her tight slit. He fucked her with them, slowly at first, then faster and faster. All the while, he was sucking and nibbling on her hard little clit.

"Do you want more?" he asked as he stopped his assault on her aroused clit and bit her inner thigh.  
>"Yes!" Melanie cried out, spreading her legs even wider. "Ohhh please don't stop!"<p>

"I don't want you to stop till I cum!" she told him.

"I need you NOW!" she practically growled out. She was so aroused, it was killing her. She needed to cum at that very moment.

"Yes, My Love, it shall be as you desire," Cyrus promised, settling himself between Melanie's widely spread legs. He began flicking her clit hard with his tongue, feeling it grow more aroused as he was ramming three fingers in and out of her moist entrance. He then sucked on the tiny nub and lightly bit it. All the while he was pounding his fingers and out of Melanie's hot, tight center. When she arched toward him, he pulled his fingers free, sliding his body over hers and thrusting his erection hard into her ever-so-wet pussy.

Melanie cried out in pleasure when he thrust into her. "Ooohhhh Cyrus YES!" she moaned. She locked her long pale legs tightly around his waist. She used her legs to force him deeper into her.

"It feels so damn good!" she panted out in pure pleasure. She didn't want him to stop. It felt so perfect with him.

Cryus heard Melanie's sweet gasp of ecstasy as he slid his steely length into her tight depths. Her powerful legs wrapped around him, forcing him deeper inside. "Damn... you feel so fucking good... " Cyrus said between clenched teeth as she was arching up to him to take him deeper. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast now. Hold onto me tightly... Drink from me, Melanie... I want your fangs in my flesh as we fuck."  
>Melanie smiled at him, raking her nails down the flesh of his back. "I would be happy to do that," she told him. Her fangs sank into his neck, knowing it brought him pleasure as well as sweet pain. She bit down till his blood was filling her mouth. She kept her legs around him tightly, not wanting to let him go.<p>

"Yes!" she cried out loudly in pleasure.

Cyrus too was very turned on when Melanie began biting into his neck with her sharp little fangs. It made his cock harder to have her pierce his flesh. It made him want to pierce her too... even harder. "Yes, I will take you to ecstasy... I will slam into you hard and fast... make you scream," Cyrus promised, thrusting into her deep and very hard, pentrating her as roughly as he possibly could. He knew vampire's liked rough sex and that pain was a major turn-on for them. He grasped her nipple in his fingers, pinching it hard.

"Do you like that, my naughty little vampiress?" he asked her, ramming his huge cock into her tight little slit. As she sucked deeply of his blood, he only fucked her harder. Her pussy seemed to be milking his cock, just as her hot little mouth was drinking the blood from the tiny wounds she had made in his neck.

"Yes! It feels so good!" she whimpered. She knew she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Cyrus!" she screamed out as she reached her climax.

"Please... please cum so deep inside me!" she begged him as she stared into his beautiful dark-blue eyes.

As Melanie licked the blood away from his neck, Cyrus shuddered. Her climax was his undoing and as her inner muscles got incredibly tight on his cock, he pushed into her deeper, going over the edge. "I'm CUMMINGGGGG!" he cried out, spilling torrents of his hot seed into Melanie's luscious center. After it was over, he just gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, my little vampiress..." he told her.

"I love you too, Cyrus," Melanie breathed. "I never thought it possible to love anyone till you."

"I want to stay here with you always," she said as she lay her head upon his chest.

"Do I have to leave?" she asked him.

"No, Melanie. I want you to stay forever," Cyrus told her.

With a smile on her face, Melanie curled up in Dr. Cyrus Longworth's arms. The whole world may not know her secret, but one man certainly did. She had found all she had ever wanted when she had found him.


End file.
